Incarceration
by Moonsmile
Summary: (AU/Dark Fic) Follows Misa as Main Point of view for the most part...Misa has been held against her will for months, possible years in the confines of a single entity. She thought she was getting used to it...Or was she actually just losing herself in the process? (Rated M for cursing and dark themes.)
1. To Paint a Picture

**Warning** : Very Dark. Trigger warning.

Hi. I kind of just wrote this in a spur of the moment kind of thing. It doesn't make sense but I did it out of exploration. Like it or hate it – It was just a fling. I just wanted to write. I haven't in such a long time. I was hoping this would get me out of my writer's block so I can finally finish Blinded Justice.

Let me know what you think.

Again Very Dark. I suppose. I feel like it is. lol

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Death Note.

XXX

 **Chapter 1:** To Paint a Picture

XXX

While the situation was _almost_ laughable, Misa found herself unable to shake off the bitter reality that her tormentor was actually _him_ of all people.

Misa swallowed roughly as her eyes scanned over his apparent posture, and gnawed over the fact that no one else could possibly sit like _that_.

Only _him_.

Yet instead of lashing out at her captor, she sat across from him, eyes locked on his lips as they parted ever so often. Ears ever vigilant to capture the sound of a single heavy breath. One that absolutely _terrified_ her.

However to her surprise he actually appeared genuinely calm and merely smiled at her faltering recognition.

"Let's play a game, Amane-san." He told her gently as if their past encounters meant nothing.

It seemed to him that all those agonizing occasions had been swept under the carpet. Misa silently wondered how she had never been able to pin the voice as his until now.

Perhaps maybe because she was so dismayed that her brain just couldn't make the correlation at the time.

It was all so _strange._

In fact normally this sort of scenario didn't faze her...After all she was usually blindfolded during their clashes.

However that all seemed to be a thing of the past especially since her handcuffs were now undone and eyes were openly exploring the colors of the world once again.

It was _pleasantly_ strange.

Almost like she was alive again.

Misa parted her lips for a moment but nothing came, anxiety running through her mind at his would be reaction. Misa closed her lips tight and looked at him once more.

She would wait for him to explain.

She simply _**must**_. "Who am I to you?" He prodded with a smirk while she could only draw in a sharp breath.

Her captor's dark pools flickering with lively amusement as she did a double take. By now Misa could feel her brain hammering against her head and she couldn't recall if it was from the lack of sleep or food for the matter.

Misa really needed to access her sanity.

This must be a dream.

There was just no way.

Inwardly she screamed, but somehow she manged to words out of her. It was hoarse, strangled, but it was none the less there for him to take in and pry.

"Ryuzaki."

As soon as it rolled off her tongue, she heard a heavy breathe and Misa froze like a deer in headlights before finally jumping at the loud crack the followed. Ryuzaki had suddenly jolted out of his chair and flung the table across. It bounced against the wall before finally laying still.

"Wrong answer." He grit out dangerously as she stared up at his fuming face with widened eyes.

By now Misa knew her hands were shaking, but she couldn't get a grip on them. She couldn't stop. The panic just swept through her like a wildfire as all those dark memories resurfaced.

After all this time, it had been him.

After all this time...

It was most certainly laughable.

Oh how she wanted to paint the picture before but now she just couldn't. Especially after their previous relationship. A friend couldn't possibly be someone like her tormentor.

The very tormentor who barged into her room at night – nearly giving her a heart attack as his nails dug dangerously into her scalp. L just couldn't have been that person who ripped her from her bedside and dragged her across the floor like a rag-doll.

Ryuzaki never came across as the type of person that was ruthless. He wouldn't have placed a single hand on her like captor did. Especially when she pleaded and begged with sobs for him to stop. Misa hadn't ever seen Ryuzaki as a monster. He was always calm not like this person before her. "This isn't real." She managed as the identical twin laughed at her claim.

Misa did not wince when "L" raised his his right hand and slapped her across the face. The force of the blow causing her to hit the floor with a thud. Yet Misa would not yield. In fact she did not dare to look up at her perpetrator from her crumbled position on the floor.

Misa had gotten a bit smarter when it came to him. She had managed to pick up some survival techniques during their countless bouts.

In fact Misa had learned that when this person came to her breathing so heavily – that one wrong move could send her to her death bed. Misa knew she had crossed a line and did not dare to push forward.

Thankfully L drew away from her. His hands running through his raven locks as he went to go fetch the table that was thrown with an uneasy sigh.

"Suddenly so uncooperative."

The model almost grunted at his remark. She had always been fighting against him. This man just never noticed with his bursts of rage. Besides if she hadn't been – wouldn't she be dead?

No Misa would not allow that. She would not allow this good for nothing man to take her life away. She would fight. Even if the process required ever ounce of her state of being to be demolished. Misa would escape.

She already was.

For each night Misa crawled away from the sticky substance off the ground she knew could only be her blood. She knew that with the silence, that she was safe. It was only when she heard the footsteps and breathing that she was in for another round. Misa quickly dismissed it. Her brain reeling over how she saw a shadow of herself with shaky hands grasp the edge of the bed and rise with a bubbly laugh. She was still _alive_.

"Honestly you're a bore Amane-san." He told her, as she felt him hovering over her. Misa still did not look at him, even though his foot was pressed against the side of her face, pushing her further into the ground. "I would expect better from L's girlfriend."

It was then that something inside her snapped.

She had never been "L's girlfriend."

It irked to hear such a fabrication, and it quiet frankly insulted her. Perhaps even disgusted her as she felt herself wanting to vomit at the idea that L and she were a possible _thing_.

"In your sick perverted dreams maybe, Ryu-" Misa paused. Vision cutting in half as her lip trembled. She couldn't bare to finish as her eyes widened into horror.

They were red.

His eyes.

 _Blood red._

 _ **The eyes of a Shinigami.**_ "You are not Ryuzaki." She confirmed feeling relieved that the picture painting could wait. "But-" She drawled, as she took in his entirety. "Why do you have his face?"

Her tormentor laughed at this while placing his foot on her head. Despite her clear glare.

"Don't you mean mine?" He sneered, shoving her face towards the floor. He took a heavy breath before pulling his foot away. Misa swallowed, knowing, but it did not give her solace as his hands drove into her blonde locks.

She couldn't contain the sob that escaped her lips when he threw her to her backside, and got on top of her nearly crushing her with his weight.

 _ **This again.**_

Misa felt her lips thin as she felt the handcuffs being rebounded to her skin, arms, legs, and knew eventually her vision would go too. "Don't look so angry." He commented as he unbuckled his belt, "BB's here for you."

And yet – that only made her feel worse.

XXX


	2. Web of Lies

So I decided to see where this goes. You are welcomed to follow me into this spurt of nonsense...I just want to warn that there may be spelling errors. I've read it over but my brain is always mush so I can't catch it sometimes. But I digress. Here's the next installment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

 **Chapter 2:** Web of Lies

Misa hated the way he was close to her. In fact too close for her liking as she could feel his breath on her face. She had to reel her eyes away because she just didn't want to see him. It wasn't even him anyways. Just some mock up version of Ryuzaki. A faker at best.

At the corner of her eyes she could see the dirtied towel that would soon block her vision again. Misa grit her teeth but said nothing. It wasn't worth fighting against in fact Misa was beginning to believe the darkness was a safe haven away from the hellish reality she was now facing. If anything she was benefactor from it. She didn't need to see an imposter on top of her and she most certainly didn't want her mind to be painting images of Ryuzaki causing her to feel this way.

She never let the detective get in her way before. So if she clung to the imagery it would most definitively destroy her ideals. It would cause her an unsteady anxiety if she did ever cross paths with the man. He would have to treat her delicately unlike anyone had ever before. Misa wasn't sure how she would react to that. She didn't want to think about it so she dismissed it before the relational dependence was called for. The situation was already becoming more and more mortifying by the second.

Why couldn't these things just be quickly over with?

Why was everything so **_different_**?

And **_why_** was she thinking of Ryuzaki so much now?!

It was then that a surge of hatred bubbled through her body. Her eyes shot up at him, glaring, red eyes bleeding into his own. She wanted to know everything so she could erase it all.

Ironically the gods seemed to laugh at her. The name that hovered over his head was none other than that of Ryuzaki. Misa groaned while her assailant seemed equally confused.

It made sense actually. This Ryu Ryuzaki had never seen the fire in her eyes. He had never seen that she was humorously just as dark as he was.

It was only Light that kept her from straying too far away.

 _'Light?'_ She questioned bitterly. _'Who was he again?'_

Oh yes, just some name of someone she thought she loved.

A **_lie_** – to save her from her own descent.

That man **_never_** loved her. If he did she might have been found.

 _'_ ** _No_** _.'_ – Misa knew better.

She had been replaced.

Clearly she was on her own.

From start to finish.

"Ryuzaki." She said numbly. White noise buzzing through her ears as she examined him thoroughly. L never mentioned he had a brother but the name certainly led to believe there was some sort of connection. Was it true that L had been using it as his alias to spite this man? Or was there something **_more?_**

And why exactly was Ryuzaki so obsessed with the intent on keeping her close by?

" ** _What?"_** He questioned, a drip of his sweat rolling down his face as he did so. She pondered at the way he stopped all together. Instead they were just staring at each other with fascination. His belt ever undone but never completely off.

Misa almost didn't answer, but when his gaze hardened she quickly sputtered out a questioning _**why**_.

No movement followed afterward. Just stillness. Misa had her own theories.

He must have been using her as a tool to use against L. Yet that was hardly going to work.

L **_despised_** her as much as she **_detested_** him. If anything it was a mutual agreement. Try to tolerate the other as long as Light-kun was around. But if he was gone the two would surely bicker until one was fed up and departed the room out of annoyance.

Once more her eyes locked onto this imposter's face. She found her eyes wanting to take in every detail. Every little niche. It surprised her when she found the flaw. Her eyes squinted when she attempted to move. Her actions startling her captor out of his own thoughts as metal scrapped across the floor. However she didn't get very far as "BB" kept her bolted down with his weight.

"What the hell are you doing **_Misa_**?"

It was the first time she heard her name being used but Misa pushed that feeling quickly away. She could feel the fight or flight in her body going insane – pushing her to her own victory. Her own chance to see what it was like to feel a smug like smile across her face.

"Misa is trying to touch your face." She answered innocently while tightly holding back the smile on her face.

" ** _Why?_** " He questioned sounding all too discontent at her words. Misa couldn't help the smile stretch across her lips at this revelation.

So their bouts repulsed him too.

How dreadfully ironic.

Misa took in a deep breath, one that she would have him learn meant his certain death too.

"Because Misa **_knows_** that BB is wearing concealer."

 **XXX**


	3. Despoilment

SO this is actually the first time I've written something so dark. I'm writing this as I've already finished the story. This is my after thoughts but your first thoughts. I don't know why I do this. I just I'm trying to make sense of my self right now.

I suppose I just wanted to say hello to ElionFrost. Thanks for being the first brave reviewer, and I hope that I don't make you hate me after this chapter. But if you do – I will say thanks for enduring my insanity thus far. Keep up the good work.

 **XXX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

 _ **Warning: Trigger Warning for Sexual Content/Rape. Please be advised.**_

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 3:** Despoilment

 **XXX**

Misa swore she saw a flash of terror in his eyes but it was gone in an instant, eyes hardening cold. He moved, one arm pulling away from keeping her still and now to his belt. Misa kept still, she watched as he removed it from his pants.

Misa only made her move when his other arm broke free from her all together. It would require a mere second of strength build up which Misa was prepared to do. She summoned everything she had, and managed to get her arms off the ground, barreling them forward like a bat straight into the right side of BB's head with a resounding thwack.

When she watched BB reel off her, her heart danced with joy. She didn't wait a moments notice to roll to her tummy in attempts to push her unexposed feet off the ground. A reason to be thankful that she was naked. The cold only fueled her to go further and the lack of socks allowed her body not to slide back from the marbled flooring beneath her.

At first she stumbled, the handcuffs around her leg making it hard for great strides. The model groaned at the impact of her knees hitting such a hard surface but pushed the pain aside. What really mattered here was that the raven haired man continued to lay still ever unmoving. She secretly hoped the blow caused some sort of permanent damage in the future.

With the thought giving her some peace she crawled toward the nearest door not really caring where it took her. As long as she could find something sharp, she could drive it into his fucking face. That would teach him for treating her like some sort of caged animal. The bluish black bruises clear on her arms as she fiddled with the door. She would not forgive him.

Never.

It was practically a blessing when she heard the door click open, but she also felt that blessing ripped away from her when a light moan came from behind her. Her head whipped back to see BB starring up at her makeshift form with a groggy expression. A stream of blood running down his head, just over his right eye. His teeth gritting as it seemed he was battling his own wave of dizziness.

Misa could only frown at the new development and cursed to herself on how she should have just beat him to death when she had the chance. If only her thoughts weren't so clouded on getting away.

"Fucking bitch," He sneered as he started to get back on his own feet with his own wobble in the process. He looked almost like a drunk as he swayed back and forward in an attempt to stop her from escaping. She kept sputtering on how inhumane he must have been to recover so fast but somehow managed to jerk out of her shock when she finally felt the door that must have been creaking open behind her.

It didn't take Misa very long to whirl towards it in an instant. The model using her finger tips to pry it wider as she attempted to slip out and would plan to close it behind her.

BB followed close behind though.

She was extremely lucky when a grip of her golden locks became unreachable by a mere second. Misa breathed out in relief but perhaps too early because something caught hold of her right leg and held her still. Misa grit, looking forward in hoped to find something to grab onto but could only note the fact that she had stumbled onto a stairwell.

Misa winced when his grip tightened but she placed her hands flat on the floor and tried to pull forward. She only needed to separate from him for another moment.

' _Fight him.'_ Her mind urged and she told herself almost crazily that was! ' _KICK HIM.'_ Her brain screamed, and she nodded. Head turning to face him but as she did a single snap halted her thoughts all together.

A sharp feeling shot through her body. Misa thought he had poured some sort of hot liquid on her because her skin felt like it was melting from the burning sensation that came in contact with her. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes when another blow came. This time it felt like fire-melded steel had licked her skin and she felt a triggering desperation to get away overcome her.

Her freed left leg now scrapping against metal as she flailed to get away from his weapon. Yet again she realized there was nothing to get hold of outside the door. The railing just too damn far out of her reach.

His laughter rose with every strike, but even it that hellish moment – her mind felt clear. It absorbed that she must have been in some sort of abandoned building – far from the task forces detecting radar.

When the strikes seemed to slow, Misa realized that she must have stopped fighting back at some point. Maybe because she was in awe over the fact that her brain felt more clearer than ever before. Information no longer seemed scattered and confusing. It was like she had transcended to a higher being of intelligence. A gift from the gods or a curse?

Either way it had dawned on her that she had chosen the wrong door. There was just no way she could safely get down those flight of stairs without stumbling and possibly ending up in a far worse position than now.

An anguished sob escaped from her lips as she let her head drop to the floor with a defeated thud. The tears ran down so bitterly, but at least she had tried.

She had _tried_.

An attempt that would surely be one of many.

It didn't take long for BB to be over her, breathing like a deranged animal claiming its prized hunt in victory. He held the door open with his body as he finally let go of her leg, so she could have a fleeting second of relaxation before he stole it away with a strong grip to the back of her head. BB yanked her from the floor and pulled her head back in attempts to get her to look directly into his searing red orbs.

"Look what you made me do Amane-san." He chided her. However her eyes drifted elsewhere, trying to seem deviant in her last moments of the day. BB grunted at this, tugging so hard that she was sure that he managed to pull a couple strands out. Especially so when he almost lost grip on her and had to grip hold on another bunch. Blonde strands at his feet. " _ **Look**_." He demanded this time sounding at the tip of his own iceberg of insanity and she gave in out of fear and humiliation.

Misa's orbs weakly ran over the damage that had been done. She winced slightly when she saw the gash forming clearly from all the tugging to break her left leg free. Misa could only swallow roughly when her eyes examined her right leg's situation. Their were lasting marks embedded into her skin where the belt had made contact. The sting still scorching through her as if to represent to her that she had lost this battle.

Misa had made move to counter but he had never given her the chance to. Instead he continued to yank her aside and back up to her feet even though she no longer felt she had a connection to them. It was almost like she was paralyzed from waist down but clearly wasn't as she somehow was dragged forward to the side of the staircase's railing.

In a twisted turn of events, BB forced her to look down. Her eyes practically slide into saucers, brain reeling in the information he was feeding her.

Too high.

They were extremely high up, and if she would fall, it would surely be to her death. "Do you really want to die Amane-san because I certainly don't mind getting rid of baggage." He stated as a matter of fact as he proceeded to press into her, pushing her body into the railing. She gaped when his left hand slid down to her ass and pressed her slightly up. Her bottom now pressing against his hardened cock breathing out from his jeans.

Misa stiffened as he continued to lean, mouth hovering over her left ear sending tingles down her spine. "You see I do this sort of thing all the time." A sob escaped her lips when the sound of a zipper became undone. His manhood now sliding between her thighs.

At first she attempted to jerk but stopped when his right hand slowly dipped her forward as if ushering her further over the edge. Her breasts now hanging over adding weight to her already frightening position. "Careful," He warned with a dark chuckle, "You might fall..." Misa sobbed some more and he continued to laugh, "There, there." He told her when the tears really started to fall. "BB's here for you. _**Besides**_ ," He muttered as his left hand found it's way inside of her. "Look how _**wet**_ you are."

" _ **Please...**_ " Misa croaked out as sweat pooled down from the top of her head. She was starting to feel the after effects of being upside down for so long. A wave of dizziness shattered her vision from all the blood that rushed to her head.

" _Oh_ _ **Amane-san**_ _and I thought_ _ **begging**_ _was beneath you."_

It was when she whimpered that he finally thrust himself inside her. She screamed, her voice echoing through the area but no one came. Only his voice would comfort her as he continued to take her, fast and hard, dominating her every step of the way.

When he was done with her, he yanked her back towards him. By now she was exhausted and broken. Nearly slipping out of consciousness but he wouldn't let her get that far as he forced her down on all fours and came on her face to add insult to injury.

He laughed at her frowning expression. "Oh _**please**_ ," He laughed at her attempts to make him feel guilty. "You weren't the first and you most certainly won't be the last. Get over yourself – the world no longer revolves around you Amane-san. Your in my domain now."

Misa felt her gaze droop then and before she knew it - she was out cold. BB left to pick up the pieces.

XXX


End file.
